


Projections

by ouro_boros



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Trans Donna, Trans Louis, Trans Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: Louis, Harvey, Mike, and Donna get high and talk. Mostly written because the world needs more healthy Louis and Harvey.





	Projections

Donna wasn’t surprised when she walked in to find Louis and Harvey smoking a joint, shoulder rested against shoulder in the corner of Harvey’s office. It was a pretty usual picture, though the weed was only there roughly twenty percent of the time, usually after Mike’s visits. Depending on the day, you could sometimes find one (or both on some rare occasions) sleeping on the other. Today, though, had been a good day and deserved a celebration. After all, Mike too sat in the office, only partially disturbed by the PDA.

“Alright, make room.” She swayed in, announcing her presence with a tense voice. “I need some good weed right now.”

Harvey, coughing the smoke from his lungs, handed her the joint and lighter. “Rough day?”

Donna relit it and breathed in deep. She held for a moment, then released. “Saw a childhood friend.”

“One of the bad ones then.”

“Not bad, just an idiot. He knew me through middle and high school.”

Mike silently took a hit, intrigued.

“Damn. Sorry about that, it didn’t fuck with you too much, did it?”

She sighed and relaxed on the chair opposite Harvey and Louis. “No. Just some memories.”

Louis, his high settling over him, loudly whispered in Harvey’s ear, “Is it rude, if I ask what memories?”

Harvey grinned. “I don’t know. Is it, Donna?”

Donna leaned back and thought. “It’s not much,” she decided. “I’m transgender; it’s just weird seeing people who knew me way back when.”

Louis perked up, partly ignoring (but fully appreciating) Harvey’s joking whine as they lost contact. “You’re trans?”

She’d really hoped it wouldn’t have to be a big deal. “Yeah, congratulations, you found one.”

“No, I--” Mike poked him with the joint and the lighter, making him jump before accepting it, “I am too.”

Donna raised her head. “No shit.”

“I can’t believe I never knew!”

“Wait, hey, backpedal for a minute,” Harvey raised his hands as if to stop the conversation, but surreptitiously used the motion to rest an arm on Louis’ opposite shoulder, “ _ you’re _ trans?”

“You didn’t notice?” Mike asked, mind going places he’d rather it not. “During… Uh?”

Donna flashed a shit-eating grin at Mike. “Guess he was distracted.” 

She earned a grimace. “It's like talking about my parents having sex,” he complained.

“Now that'd be concerning.”

“Louis, Louis, hey Louis.”

“Yes, Harvey?”

“So you-- _ picked out _ your penis?”

Donna burst out laughing.

“Well that's not how I'd put it,” he answered with a nervous smile.

“Can we please change the topic?” Mike pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I thought I wouldn't have to hear Harvey talk about Louis’ dick once he saw it in person. Regularly.”

“You talked about Louis’ dick? That's embarrassing.”

“Pf, no it isn't. He's my partner, isn't he?” The arm around Louis’ shoulder tightened. “Besides, so what if I had a 'Louis’ Dick’ obsession after knowing him for, what, seven years? I'm pretty sure he's had a ‘me’ obsession since the day we met.”

Louis laughed until all that came out was air, long enough for the other three to fall into complete silence as they watched. “I wasn't obsessed with you since the day we met. I hated your guts!”

“Aw, you don’t have to lie. We'll all still love you,” Harvey cooed.

“I’m not lying! I--I  _ despised  _ you. You were everything I thought was wrong with the justice system. Or, well, you still are.”

“If that’s true, what changed?”

“I guess I stopped caring about the means as long as I got my ends? Honestly, I think law-school-me would hate now-me about as much he hated law-school-you.”

“And… Now-me?”

“Probably worse than law-school-you.”

“Well,” Mike interrupted, “you two certainly have had to  _ grow _ to care.”

Harvey smirked like it was a great personal victory. “That’s the mark of the best relationships.”

“Normally I'd disagree,” Louis shifted, twisting smoothly from Harvey's grasping arm to face Harvey, “but faced with the evidence…”

Faces unnecessarily close, the two giggled. It was more the weed than anything funny either may have said. The noise was annoying, but Mike didn't much mind until giggles became deep kisses and he suddenly had to depart. He had a relatively high tolerance for romance in the office, but something about Louis and Harvey's mix of slow-burn, mutually possessive, “hell or high water” love was particularly disturbing. Or maybe it was the hand sneaking up along the buttons of Louis’ shirt. Either way, he was out of there, quickly followed by Donna.

“It's been a month, shouldn't someone be betraying the firm by now?” Mike asked as they found a nook that couldn't see into the windows of Harvey's office.

“They might be too far gone, Mike. I'd start planning a bachelor party.”

“For Louis or Harvey?”

“I think we both know Louis will want a perfect planner. Harvey will be fine with you.”

“Hey!”

They finished off the joint Mike had taken as they’d left. 

“You know,” Mike started before the topic could change too tremendously, “I'm actually trans too.”

Donna smiled. “Here's to that,” she said despite the lack of alcohol or glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> It was absolutely hilarious when Louis and Harvey stumbled out of the latter's office at eight in the morning.
> 
> Fun fact, Harvey was almost trans here too. That's my actual headcanon for him. But there needed to be at least one cis person and obviously it couldn't be any of the other three. Also I really wanted to write the "picked out your penis" line.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Just for clarification, I am trans and low-key projecting onto the characters I relate to. Thus the title.


End file.
